Retrouvailles
by Veneziano58
Summary: Dany a été absent pendant un long moment devant travailler chez lui et donc à l'autre bout de la planète de là où vit son amant. Et celui-ci compte bien fêter leurs retrouvailles dignement. Pairing: Seborga/Hutt River. PWP je pense.


Retrouvailles

Perso = Carlino Vargas (Seborga) et Dany Kirkland (Hutt River)

Rating = M mes p'tits loups

Disclaimer = Carli et Dany ne m'appartienne pas, faut-il le préciser ?

Carlino rangeait son appartement, fébrile, enfin son amant rentrait après deux longs mois d'absence (et d'abstinence) et il comptait bien en profiter. L'australien avait dû partir en catastrophe pour régler il ne savait plus quelle affaire de paperasse avec son père et ça avait duré plus longtemps que prévu, le paternel n'étant pas du tout organiser dans sa bureaucratie. Bref, après son séjour au pays des kangourous et koalas il revenait enfin dans la vieille Europe voir son petit-ami qui l'attendait dans sa petite principauté de Seborga. Enfin satisfait de l'état des lieux le jeune franco-italien (1) se permit un sourire avant de faire un crochet par la salle de bain pour passer une tenue de soirée même s'il ne comptait pas la garder plus longtemps que nécessaire, il choisit une chemise verte foncée et un jean classique. Fallait pouvoir les enlever vite fait bien fait après tout. Il remit en place quelques mèches couleur miel et sourit à son reflet avant de retourner dans la salle à manger. Carlino sursauta quand il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et c'est le cœur battant à cent à l'heure qu'il se pencha dans le couloir pour voir le nouvel arrivant. Dany posa ses clés dans l'entrée et accrocha sa veste au portant, s'étonnant du silence de l'appartement. Carlino n'était pas présent? Il l'avait pourtant prévenu de son retour, il se retourna pour aller vers la salle quand il aperçut son amant l'observer à la dérobée. Souriant il tendit les bras et le brun vint s'y blottir immédiatement en murmurant son prénom. L'australien serra avec tendresse son compagnon dans ses bras, il lui avait tant manqué pendant ces longues semaines d'absence.

Carlino releva la tête, et observa longuement le visage de son petit-ami, les boucles blondes, les yeux verts et rieurs, les joues rasées de près avec cet éternel pansement. L'européen passa son doigt sur ledit pansement tout en chuchotant :

« Comment tu fais pour toujours te blesser ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée Carli. »

Carli. Il avait été le premier à l'appeler comme ça et les autres avaient suivit le mouvement même ses parents mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à eux. Après un sourire, l'océanien se pencha et l'embrassa avec douceur posant ses mains sur les hanches de son compagnon qui répondit à son baiser, le tenant fermement par la nuque. L'échange ne demeura pas sage très longtemps, le manque se faisant cruellement sentir, leurs gestes se précipitèrent, un baiser en entraînant un autre, Seborga fut plaqué contre le mur sans que ça le dérange trop pris par la bouche dévorant la sienne, les mains sous sa chemise qui le caressaient. Lui-même se frottait contre son amant, son désir à peine voilé, il lui avait tant manqué, il fallait combler le vide, tout de suite. Si Dany fut surpris du comportement de l'autre, généralement plus timide, il n'en fit rien et profita que celui-ci ne rechigne pas à être collé au mur pour l'embrasser encore et encore tout en caressant son torse, en passant sur ses côtes, frôlant à peine les tétons, il adorait les soupirs qui lui parvenait et en voulait encore plus. Ses mains descendirent sur les cuisses du méditerranéen pendant que celui-ci était occupé à lui faire un suçon dans le cou mais bien visible, il serrait et caressait avec une sorte de frénésie, ce fichu jean le gênant dans ses mouvements. L'australien remonta les jambes de son partenaire, en profitant pour masser ce délicieux fessier, les gémissements retenus lui parvenant parfois le faisait frissonner « Carlino… » murmura-t-il la voix rendu rauque et oh combien sensuelle pour son amant qui l'embrassa passionnément l'instant suivant. Les chemises étaient à moitiés ouvertes (arrachées?) sans qu'aucuns ne se préoccupent de savoir comment, juste la peau de l'autre, juste sa voix a de l'importance à ce moment. Carlino laissa échapper un « Dany ! » sonore quand celui-ci frotta contre sa paume la bosse qui pointait sous son jean, le brun posa sa tête dans le cou du blond, gémissant quand l'autre le caressait plus fort, il se mit à chuchoter une litanie de « Plus, Dany… Plus… » qui excitait son compagnon. « Tiens-toi bien Carli. » l'italien obéit et s'accrocha aux solides épaules de son partenaire qui se débattit quelques instants avec le bouton et la fermeture avant de glisser sa main dans le boxer de l'autre qui retint un cri en sentant la main de l'autre sur son sexe.

Dany cala son autre main sur les fesses de son amant, massant sa verge de l'autre et reprit la bouche de l'européen qui gémit entre ses lèvres sous les sensations oh combien plaisantes. Le brun murmurait le prénom de Hutt River comme une longue plainte, comme si dire son prénom allait alléger la tension, délicieuse mais frustrante tension alors qu'il l'empêchait de jouir serrant ses doigts à la base de sa verge. Il resserra davantage ses jambes sur la taille de l'autre, tentant de se frotter contre la bosse qu'il sentait parfois, la friction causa de délicieux frissons au blond qui reprit ses mouvements sur le sexe de l'autre avec plus de vigueur « Dany ! » Et cette voix entrecoupée, haletante qui répétait son prénom, cette friction, c'était si bon. Si bon. Et puis Carlino se tendit et rejeta la tête en arrière gémissant encore une fois le prénom de son amant, celui-ci l'observait, fasciné par le visage extatique de son aimé. Dany se sentit encore plus à l'étroit dans son pantalon quand Carlino le regarda, les yeux mi-clos mais toujours emplit de désir pour sa personne. L'italien laissa retomber ses jambes au sol et embrassa à nouveau le blond, l'entraînant vers la salle à manger qui était toute proche. L'océanien suivait son partenaire sans trop réfléchir jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe assit sur le fauteuil et ne voit son amant à genoux devant lui, un gémissement d'anticipation s'échappa de ses lèvres. Allait-il vraiment lui faire ça ? Il avait toujours refusé jusqu'à présent bien que lui-même s'adonner à gâter son compagnon de cette manière assez souvent. D'un coup l'excitation monta en flèche et il avait extrêmement chaud

« Carlino tu…

- Shht, laisse-moi faire. Profite juste. »

Lui répondit le méditerranéen en lui faisant un clin d'œil coquin tout en ouvrant le pantalon de son chéri. Le blond déglutit, ne pouvant détourner le regard du jeune homme à genoux qui regardait avec envie la verge dressée face à lui. Il la caressa du bout des doigts, faisant frissonner son propriétaire puis le petit brun la prit en main avant de la lécher de la pointe de la langue. Le blond ne put que gémir face à cette vision de pur érotisme pour lui, l'autre continua de lécher délicatement le sexe durcit, jetant parfois un regard à son amant qui le fixait d'un air enfiévré et jugea que ce qu'il faisait était bon pour le moment. Carlino, se sentant en confiance pour le moment en profita pour passer à la vitesse supérieur et prit en bouche le gland, le suçant doucement, se fiant aux gémissements saccadés que le blond laissait échapper par mégarde, puis il prit un peu plus de chair durcie entre ses lèvres, prenant garde à ne pas le blesser avec ses dents. Dany posa ses mains dans la chevelure miel de son amant, lui caressant les cheveux avec douceur malgré le désir qui lui cinglait les reins et l'envie d'aller plus vite et plus profond, il ne voulait pas lui faire mal. Peu à peu l'autre prit ses marques et commença une série de vas et viens d'abord lente puis plus rapide, bloquant les hanches de l'autre pour garder le contrôle, celui-ci crispa ses doigts dans les mèches bruns-dorés et tira sur la boucle sans y faire attention. Carlino laissa échapper un long gémissement et reprit sa tâche avec plus d'ardeur après cette caresse si particulière pour lui, il enroula sa langue autour du gland, passant la pointe dans la fente avant de redescendre jusque la base et de titiller les bourses et de recommencer son manège. Face à ce si doux traitement, les barrières de l'australien lâchèrent, il eut juste le temps de tirer sur les cheveux de son partenaire pour qu'il se relève avant de jouir.

Seborga remonta l'embrasser langoureusement, reprenant ensemble leurs respirations, il se colla à son compagnon qui essuya distraitement quelques gouttes de son plaisir sur la joue de son chéri, comblé pour le moment. Pourtant le brun se releva et prit la main de Hutt River avant de dire doucement « On ne va pas rester ici dans cet état… » ils étaient en effet peu présentables, à moitié nus et transpirants mais visiblement repus. Dany se leva et suivit le propriétaire de l'appartement jusqu'à la douche où ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement avant de prendre une longue douche chaude, tendre et câline. Ils se séchèrent dans un silence confortable jusqu'à ce que Dany ne remarque une trace sur la peau de son aimé, une trace qui n'était pas la sienne. Il prit son amant dans ses bras, face à lui et passa ses doigts sur la tache ronde et rosée tirant sur le violet, comme un suçon entre le cou et la clavicule. Il ne lui en avait pas fait, il en était certain alors qui ? Carlino ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait dans la tête de partenaire et qui commençait à avoir froid essaya de s'échapper des bras de l'autre pour atteindre une serviette de bain mais l'autre le plaque de nouveau contre son corps, le regard assombrit.

« Dany? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- …

- Dany?

- Qui t'a fait ça ?

- Hein ? Fais quoi ?

- Cette marque juste là. »

Le brun baissa les yeux et vit la marque en question, il comprit que son amant se trompait il ne s'agissait pas d'un suçon mais d'une brûlure qu'il s'était faite un ou deux jours auparavant en se penchant au dessus de la gazinière. « Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, c'est jus- » mais le blond jaloux ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir et l'emporta dans la chambre, décidé à remplacer cette fichue marque par la sienne. C'était peut-être idiot et possessif mais Carlino était à lui et personne d'autre. Le méditerranéen le suivit sans trop comprendre et préféra se taire de peur de l'énerver encore plus, l'autre le poussa sur le lit et grimpa à quatre pattes au dessus de lui. La lueur qui dansait dans les yeux verts de son amant le fit déglutir à la fois angoissé et impatient de savoir ce que le blond lui réservait comme traitement. Hutt River s'attaqua à sa gorge, la léchant et la mordillant avant de lui faire un suçon, la respiration du brun s'emballa de nouveau, les mains de l'autre partir à la découverte de son corps. Caressant ses épaules, puis son torse, ses côtes, remontant sur son ventre mais évitant ses tétons, la bouche du blond descendit sur sa peau caramel en une douce caresse, sa langue passant autour de ses mamelons sans jamais s'en occuper. Carlino posa ses mains, sans appuyer, dans les boucles blondes et soupira sous les caresses légères mais un petit cri lui échappa quand il sentit une morsure sur sa clavicule, pas douloureuse juste surprenante. Dany voulait recouvrir cette marque de la sienne ce qu'il s'appliqua à faire tout en descendant une main sur la verge semi-érigée de son compagnon qui se laissait faire sans protester. L'océanien s'occupa du sexe de son amant longuement de ses doigts et de sa langue sans jamais le laisser partir, l'entendant gémir et couiner, réclamant plus sans jamais l'obtenir. Il voulait le pousser à bout jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus et le réclame lui, personne d'autre. Doucement cruel mais délicieusement érotique de le voir se tortiller et essayer de jouir.

Finalement le blond lâcha prise et s'assit à la tête de lit, laissant son amant inassouvi, pleurant presque de frustration allongé sur les draps. Carlino se releva difficilement et regarda son amant, celui-ci était calé contre la tête de lit, se caressant doucement tout en le fixant, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Le brun s'approcha à quatre pattes de son compagnon, voulant qu'il finisse ce qu'il avait commencé et vite. Il en avait besoin, vraiment. « Dany… » même sa voix était une plainte rauque et suppliante, il s'approcha encore et posa ses paumes sur les cuisses de l'autres « Aide-moi… » et il l'embrassa mais s'il sentit l'autre sourire contre ses lèvres, il ne répondit pas pour autant. L'européen s'assit à cheval sur l'autre, frottant son érection contre sa jumelle, les faisant haleter tout les deux, il était si proche de la fin mais encore une fois son partenaire l'empêcha de partir en serrant la base de sa verge ce qui tira une plainte étranglée à l'italien. « Dany… Dany… Je t'en prie… S'il te plaît… » c'était bon à entendre, l'australien étant lui-même à sa limite mais il ne pouvait pas céder, pas encore. Il caressa doucement le gland de son pouce écoutant avec délices les plaintes du brun avachit sur ses genoux, le souffle tremblant butant contre son oreille « Qu'est-ce que tu veux Carlino ? » L'autre n'arriva même pas à répondre tant il était ailleurs alors il cessa ses caresses ce qui lui valu un gémissement frustré :

« Dany !

- Je veux que tu me répondes.

- Répondre… à quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Toi !

- Juste moi ?

- Oui ! Toi, je ne veux… que toi…

- Pourquoi ?

- J-Je t'aime…

- Et ? »

Mais Carlino ne répondit pas, trop excité par les caresses, par la voix si merveilleusement rauque qui lui parlait, par la chaleur qu'il ressentait contre son corps déjà en ébullition mais une secousse brusque sur son sexe le ramena à la réalité « Je te veux Dany… Juste toi, toi, toi… » et il continua de répéter ces mots jusqu'à ce que le blond ne le renverse à nouveau sur le lit et ne l'embrasse avec fougue, se coupant presque les lèvres sur ses dents. De nouveau il sentit les larges mains chaudes sur ses fesses, les écartant gentiment tandis que sa bouche était toujours prisonnière de l'autre, ses mains enfouies dans les mèches blondes. Lentement il sentit son amant prendre possession de son corps, il y allait avec douceur et quand il fut entré il se força à ne pas bouger, attendant que le brun se sente mieux. Mais il était si excité et il avait un tel besoin de jouir qu'il roula des hanches presque immédiatement mais de nouveau son amant le stoppa et il laissa les larmes couler. « Dany je t'en prie… Ca fait presque mal… » il s'en doutait alors il massa le sexe de son amant, ce qui le soulagea un peu puis commença ses allers et venues dans le corps accueillant de l'italien qui reprit sa mélopée de gémissements et râles de plaisir mais ça ne restait pas assez, pas assez vite, pas assez fort… Puis il entendit une phrase dite au creux de son oreille « A qui appartiens-tu Carlino ? » suivit d'un coup de rein plus fort que les autres qui le fit tressaillir mais il n'arriva pas à former une phrase correcte pour répondre alors de nouveau la cadence ralentit et il ne pu sortir qu'un pitoyable « Non », Dany lécha les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de son amant mais tenait à avoir sa réponse « Je te donnerais plus si tu me réponds sans détours » Carlino s'accrocha désespérément aux épaules de son compagnon, le griffant sans s'en apercevoir et murmura enfin la réponse tant espérée « Rien qu'à toi… » et la cadence reprit de la vigueur, plus vite et plus fort. Les gémissements devinrent des cris et quand le blond tapa dans sa prostate l'italien déjà à bout, jouit à peine quelques minutes après suivit de Dany qui ne tint plus et se retira de justesse pour se répandre sur les draps. Epuisé le brun se mit en boule sur le lit, la tête dans l'oreiller en soupirant de bien être quand il sentit le corps chaud de son petit-ami contre lui puis la couette qui les recouvrit pourtant il se retourna vers son amant et lui sourit. Dany caressait les cheveux miel, ne voyant qu'amour dans les yeux verts de son amoureux et il le vit lui sourire, il se sentit un peu coupable et décida de s'excuser :

« Carlino, je-

- Bienvenue à la maison. »

Et il l'embrassa tendrement, sans une once de rancune, juste un amour sincère. Seborga se dit qu'il devrait lui expliqué plus tard cette histoire de brûlure mais en attendant il allait juste profiter des bras de son cher Hutt River et dormir. Chaque chose en son temps après tout. Dany sourit et ferma les yeux en enserrant le corps fin de Carlino contre lui, il ne lui en voulait pas c'était le principal.

(1) Franco-italien car les terres de Seborga ont été françaises avant d'être italiennes puis la principauté a pris son indépendance.


End file.
